Many people utilize computer-based mapping applications to obtain the locations of, and directions to, various locations, as well as to locate places near a current or specific location. A person wanting to perform such a task typically opens an application, inputs the necessary information (such as a location or point of interest) and receives location information, driving directions, nearby points of interest (POI) as determined by the mapping application provider, and other such information.